


Once Again, in the End

by CoffeeAndKeystrokes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel in the Empty (Supernatural), Castiel is Taken by The Empty | The Shadow (Supernatural), Dean Winchester is Saved, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Other, The Empty (Supernatural), kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndKeystrokes/pseuds/CoffeeAndKeystrokes
Summary: Dean Winchester is saved.In the Empty, the words quake through the frequencies of angel radio, putting all the frantic chatter to an end.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Once Again, in the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is just a lil' something I whipped up, inspired by a tweet I found about Castiel's last "words" (silently, or rather, not so silently) in 15x18 (small, but MAJOR Spoilers!!! If you haven't gotten that far yet!). This is standalone, but goes off of the idea that the Empty is still "loud" because of Jack's explosion, assuming that loud means the angels and demons there are awake (except for Cas... and Billie). Can be seen as either angsty gen, or angsty romantic (destiel/deancas) if you squint.

_Dean Winchester is saved._

In the Empty, the words quake through the frequencies of angel radio, putting all the frantic chatter to an end. It shakes across the wavelengths in a volume deeper, greater than any choir of angels could ever hope to match, and like thunder, it rolls and shudders to the farthest, most faint corners of the divine channel. No son or daughter of God, in all of history, in all the many drafts of Creation, was spared the cry of the angel of Thursday.

Once, they had heard the same cry echo out, ringing and triumphant.

Once, they had hardly the passion to care.

Now, in the silence choking their group mind, they languish.

They whisper, thoughts crippled and shivering.

The frightened rumors begin, lacking now of old, sneering prejudice.

And those closest to ground zero? They turn to stare, awestricken, at the now-sleeping body of he who'd seized their frequency, lost as to what could have preceded such a death rattle.


End file.
